Vehicle component suppliers and manufacturers continually attempt to improve vehicle occupant safety while providing aesthetically pleasing accessories and convenient vehicle amenities. Numerous compartments for storing personal items are often provided, typically including a glovebox or glove compartment with a hinged door attached to the passenger side of the instrument panel. Manufacturers are continually examining new materials, designs, and assembly procedures for various instrument panel components to meet consumer demand for aesthetically pleasing and functional features, reduce costs, and maintain or improve occupant safety. Use of similar or identical materials that provide desired structural characteristics for components that may contact each other may result in undesirable buzz, rattles, squeaks, or other noise during operation of the vehicle. In particular, use of materials such as polycarbonate/acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (PC/ABS) or similar materials to provide desirable structural characteristics for various components of a vehicle instrument panel may result in undesirable buzz, squeaks, or rattles (BSR).